Naruto, The Dragon's fist
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: What if the only way to stop the Uchiha clan from trying to force Hana to marry Sasuke was for Naruto to join the Inuzuka clan? What if his bloodline was the key to forcing the Uchiha to leave the Inuzuka clan alone forever? What if his bloodline was the famous Dragon's Fist even so, can Naruto stop himself form losing his mind? Can he truly handle the power of the Dragon's fist.
Naruto was fifteen-year-old genin that just been a genin for almost a month even so he didn't like the two teammates he had. He was stuck with them because of they did the whole team placing because of his bad grades that he had faked being dead last to hide his true skills from the village.

He did know who Kurama was and they have bonded much over the years, he even learned just who his family was. There were many things that he had known that the Hokage didn't even realize because he wanted to keep everyone in the dark. He wanted to show them all just how strong he really was at the very right moment not anytime sooner.

Naruto was on his way to the Inuzuka clan grounds because he had a plan that could help them with their problem. The problem they were having was that the Uchiha clan was trying to force Hana to merry Sasuke against her own free will which he hated. The Inuzuka clan was one of the few people to help him over his whole life and he was finally a shinobi.

He had spent much time coming up with this plan and he had known there was no way it couldn't work. He made it so it was perfect in every single way and there were no loop holes only he just smirked because he was also going get back at the rude clan of Uchiha. Only person he liked out of that clan was Mikoto because she was always nice to him.

He really hated that he got stuck with Sasuke on his team only he wasn't going let that clan do what they wanted to Hana. The two of them have got close over the years that he spent with the clan even if Kiba refuses to let anyone know any of that. Kiba didn't want people to think he was nice or friends with Naruto.

He one moment he had loved was when he walked in one Hana when she walked out of the shower even if it was honest mistake. He loved just how her body looked naked and wet only he smiled at the moment that was going through his head.

" **Thinking of Hana-chan wet and naked again? I'm honestly shocked you didn't just fuck her in that hallway or the bathroom when you had seen her like that. I know I would have done it."** The demoness told him.

" _Shut up you damn horny fox woman!"_ Naruto shouted in his mind at her.

He was almost there with a smile on his face because he had found something that could keep her from being married to him. That wasn't all because this would force the Uchiha clan to leave them alone forever.

When he had finally arrived at the clan grounds he could see both clans already speaking to each other. The Uchiha glared at him with hate yet Tsume smiled at him. She was glad he finally was a shinobi of their village because she did know just how hard he pushed himself to get to that point.

"Why are you here? That's because you have no reason to even be here." Fugaku the head of Uchiha clan asked him harshly. Tsume wanted yell at him because Naruto was allowed at her clan grounds anytime he wanted no matter what thought otherwise.

"I'm here to end your messed up plan to face Hana to marry your son." He had smirked only Hana smiled. Her sad face was finally smiling with the new found hope he had gave her. She had known him that he weren't say something he didn't mean.

"They can only be forced sooner or later by your clan due to your clan name and title that you have. If the Inuzuka clan had a way to raise their clan rank and level to your level or higher." He kept on smiling at them. That alone was starting to really cause Fugaku to grow angry at him for his attitude.

"Only way they could even hope to do that is if they gained a bloodline. Which last I check no one in their clan even has one." He stated back to him. Naruto on the other hand never lost his smirk even while listening to the man speak his words. It had nothing and no effect on the young shinobi mood at all.

" **He really seems very mad at you dear Naruto-kun and I wonder how he will react to what you are about to tell him? If I had to guess, I think he would blow up in rage that he's plan will fail."** Kurama had him with a yawn.

" _I know and I can't wait to see the look at his asshole face."_ Naruto said back to his little foxy pet.

"That's why I am here because first reason is to give Tsume-sama a very nice gift. It is a very nice gift that I had planned to give her sooner but kept forgetting to." Tsume glared at the sama part only pushed it aside for the very moment. She would have a word with him later about using that.

She didn't know what kind of gift he was going to give her because he wasn't like him to just give a gift like that. To come all way here today in the middle of this clan meeting with the Uchiha in order to give her a gift like that? Even for him it was very strange act that he was trying to pull here.

"My mother left me two things before she was killed the day that I was born. One being a summon scroll that belongs to wolves. These very special wolves and can even talk human which helps in many ways." Tsume realized what he was going to be giving her clan and was deeply shocked.

"That other thing she left me was the dragon's fist bloodline." Everyone stared shocked over at him for many reasons. Only Fugaku still held his glare at him because he was ruining all of his great plotting.

"So if Tsume-sama allows both my gift and bloodline to be part of her clan then you can't do anything at all. You have no power over her clan anymore and they could just tell you go fuck yourself." He added last part with a big winning smirk.

"I would be glad if you did join us Naruto-kun." Tsume told him.

" **I can smell something very nice coming from Tsume-chan and I bet she would like you do more than just join the clan. I can smell that she's getting very horny for you."** Kurama added last part with a laugh.

" _That's Kiba and Hana's mother and I highly doubt she would want to do anything like that with me. I mean yes she's hot but I'm still far younger than her."_ He told her with a shook of his head, no one understood why he shook his head.

" **Even so I bet you would love to see what that body of hers could do in bed."** Kurama quickly added before he blocked his mind link with her.

He didn't know why he had to have such a horny fox demon inside his had like that. I mean what did he ever do wrong to earn himself such a painful and annoying curse like that? Did he make the goddesses mad at him or something?

When he realized what was going on he looked to see that she started to wave off the Uchiha clan members goodbye. He was glad to see them leaving and that they had lost this battle against the Inuzuka clan.

No longer was her daughter going to be forced to marry someone like that ad she was truly deeply thankful to Naruto for everything he had done. He had saved her daughter from a life of pure hell and even gave her something that meant a lot to them.

"Naruto, now let me thank you and stop calling me sama or else." She gave him a very feral smirk. She looked over at Hana to notice her eyes glued on the young boy. She didn't realize she felt that way only that she was even more happy for her daughter.

"I guess you will be living here if you pass my test that is. So you better not go and fail the test on me dear Naruto-kun or al your hard work failed." Tsume gave him one very evil looking grin. He started to want to run away at sight of that grin in front of him.

"What kind of test Kaa-chan?" She asked her mother. She didn't want him to fail this test she never had heard about before. She started to wonder if her mother had just made up this test on the spot for some hidden reason.

"For two months you will be staring a room with both Hana-chan and I. every other week you will change rooms and no backing out now." She told them only both looked shocked with blushing faces.

"What kind of test is that!?" Naruto yelled only it earned him a new feral smirk. Tsume was going to enjoy this very much and her eyes didn't look over at her still stunned daughter. She already figured it would take time for her daughter to go back to normal.

"It's my test and first week is with me dear little Naruto-kun." She walked inside followed by the both of them. Naruto was unsure of everything that just happened and would be happening. He didn't know what he had got himself into this time.

Tsume had lead them to the living room to sit down together. "I'll start dinner now and you two talk to each other now." She walked away leaving them all alone together. She wanted to see what would happen.

"This idea of her test is downright crazy and I don't even know where she came up with this idea." Hana told him. While she told him her eyes were still glued on him. She was truly grateful to him for saving her from being married off like that. To someone she didn't even like let alone love.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for saving me from what would have been a living hell." She thanked him before she looked away from his soft blue eyes. She didn't seem to have the guts to stare into his right.

"I'm glad I could help before Kiba had done something too dumb." Hana laughed hard. To her all the things her younger brother had done had been dumb without any thinking at all. She loved her brother only she always thought of him as someone that was an idiot.

"Just think now you will be part of this clan and I had no idea you had a bloodline like that." Hana stated while smiling over at him. She didn't care if he had one because she was glad he was part of her family clan.

It may not be by blood that made him a part of her family. To her he was a new member of her clan even if it was only I name. she could tell you don't need to have blood ties to be a family together.

The two of them kept on talking to each other and enjoying many topics together. "Dinner is ready and Kiba is eating at Shino's place today!" Tsume yelled out to the two of them.

When they got inside the kitchen the noticed right away Tsume state of dress. She was only in a white cooking apron and black thin thong. Naruto could tell she had one hell of a body with very large beasts bigger than Hana's own breasts.

"What the hell are you doing!" Hana asked her own mother while yelling at her. She had never seen her own mother act the way she was in front of her very own eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm making you two a great dinner and its time you both to sit down at the table right this minute." She told them, more like ordered them to sit.

With that both moved to sit down at the table only Tsume just smiled back to them before she also sat down beside Naruto. Hana looked over at her mother which her look turned into a glare because how close she was sitting to Naruto. She didn't like it at all and she wanted to find out why her mother was acting the way that she was.

"The truth is that the only one for an outside to join this clan is for that person to become the mate of one of the female members. In order to do that he would have to claim one or more than one members of her clan as his bitch or bitches." She said while she sat down at the table with the two of them.

"That's why I gave him two months to try to claim one of the female of our clan or he could try to tame one of us. That if he thinks he has to skills or gut to tame someone like me because I maybe too wild for his little boy mind." Tsume teased at the last part with a feral smirk.

"What kind of rule is that! I mean what he didn't want to be with anyone from this clan like that yet you never told him before he asked to join?" Hana couldn't believe her eyes because she didn't want him to be with another Inuzuka but her.

"Why did you say more than one? That's a bit strange isn't it to have more than one lover like that? Naruto asked at same time Hana had asked her mother.

"Well to Hana question it's because he wouldn't have agreed right away like he did and for your question Naruto-kun. It not uncommon for two or more members of my clan to share a single male if he was worthy enough of that kind of sharing." She answered the both of them with a smirk still showing.

" **I was right she does have one hell of a body and even I would fuck her over and over on this very table."** She admitted to her jailer.

Naruto's eyes had watched the two of them talk to each other with his eyes looking at Tsume's body. It wasn't easy for him to look away, when he started to eat he couldn't believe just how well Tsume could cook. Not only was her body down right sexy, her cooking skills were the best he had ever had in his life.

"How does the food tease dear Naruto-kun." She flirty asked him.

"It's tastes so great and I never had anything that taste this good before in my whole life." He told her which she just smiled.

Hana watched her mother which she couldn't believe she had smiled like that because it wasn't one of her normal smiles. She had watched her mother over the years never date or even try to find a new mate because she was too busy taking care of them and the clan. She could see her family truly happy because of Naruto, the idea of sharing did become less painful to think of while she seen that.

The three of them had dinner together before they headed to bed which Naruto was dragged by Tsume up to her bedroom. He didn't know how to feel about this because it be the first time he ever shared a room with anyone let alone a full grown woman like that. He just noticed her bedroom was very clean.

He could see many photos on the walls with few of them had his mother in them. He did have to admit she was very beautiful woman with her long red hair and green eyes. sometimes he had wished she was still alive so he could have known her better.

" **She would have been very proud of you Naruto-kun because you have done many things over the years that she would be proud of. You may never have got the chance to meet her because of that bastard but I swear he will pay for what he had done that day."** Kurama told him, she planned to make that bastard pay dearly.

Naruto looked at her before she started to look over at him then moved him to the bed before she whispered softly into his ear. "I can't sleep with cooking apron on so could you please untie it for me?" She turned around for him to untie it yet he just stared at her bare back.

He couldn't even believe that she had asked him to do this, he moved his hands to the tie in the bed and slowly he untied it. The apron fallen to the ground and she turned around with her breasts and nipples full clear in his face. He could see that her nipples were large and hard with her lips turned into a devilish smirk.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun because I'll take good care of you like Kushina-hime had made me promise her that I would. You see Naruto-kun you aren't belonged to me because of the deal with that lovely red head woman. "She smirked before she told him her one big secret to why she never dated anyone over the last fifteen years.

"I had waited all these years for you to grow up into a fine shinobi before I told you this only with this events that happened. It just made it easier this way to tell you and I'm going to take what's my sweetie." She said last part with her hands moved to his head before she claimed his lips hard.

"So it's time for you to tame your bitch Naruto-kun and if you try to back out of it then well I'll just be the one that fucks you." She told him with a smirk on her face.

She had promised to his mother that she would be his and only his, that she would belong to her son like she belonged to his mother. She was her loyal pet and she was going to be that same loyal pet for her son like she had promised to do so.

There were many things that Kurama had never told Naruto about his dear mother. These were secrets he would soon find out by the woman in front of him. Some of them will shock him to the very core of his heart.


End file.
